A Little Thing Called Love
by Shaynezo
Summary: Aria has always been the best at keeping secrets and hiding things from the people she cares about. Call it second nature. Whatever Aria wants to be kept a secret stays a secret. But what happens when her deepest, most treasured secret is suddenly thrust out into the open?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I decided to try my hand at a Sparia story. I wrote this while at a football game (forced to attend against my will!), so it might seem a bit choppy. I know this is significantly shorter than the chapters to my other stories, but I promise the next ones will be longer. I was inspired to write a Sparia story after a friend of mine recently posted one.

_Love is All but an Illusion _is written by my friend, and I highly recommend it for any Sparia fan!

* * *

_"That tickles." "I thought you liked it when I tickled you, baby."_

_"I-I do! But your mouth is ticklish."_

_"Oh? Then allow me to do other things with my mouth." _

_Spencer's hands glide under my tank top and a shudder rolls through my body. Her hands are soft, her fingers delicate like butterfly wings. She starts planting kisses down the side of my neck, and I tilt my head to give her better access._

"_S-Spencer.."_

_"Mhm, yes?"_

_"Please..."_

_Spencer cups my face in her hands and stares deep into my eyes. Her fingers brush a lock of my dark hair out of my eyes. "Don't worry. I know exactly how to take care of you."_

"Miss Montgomery! Will you please stay awake in my classroom?"

My head snaps up and I gaze around in a daze. I'm in my history classroom and everyone is staring at me. Including the object of my affection, Spencer Hastings. For as long as I can remember, I have been head-over-heels-in love with my best friend. My gorgeous, brilliant, kindhearted, _straight _best friend. My heart's thumping against my chest, and my dream replays in my head: Spencer straddling my waist and pinning me to my bed. Her warm lips on mine, on my neck, on every inch of body. I have to press my nails into my thighs to keep a sigh from escaping. It isn't _my_ fault I'd fallen asleep in class; it's Spencer's. She plagues my every waking thought, and now she has invaded my dreams. I smile shakily and give a quick nod, lowering my eyes to my notebook.

"I'm sorry," I mutter. There's a small puddle of drool on my notebook, right over a half-finished drawing of you guessed it - Spencer. I'd been working on it for months, putting more effort into it than my schoolwork. Normally I do pretty well in school, but being in love can really drag you down. Mr. Wyatt slowly turns back around and continues the lesson. He's a large, balding man who reminds me of John Goodman. He even sounds like him. I hear chairs groan as people shift in their seats. "Great going, Aria," I scold myself. The little hairs on my arm suddenly stand on end, and my skin prickles with goosebumps. I feel a pair of eyes on me and I cautiously look up. Three rows ahead of mine and one seat over, Spencer is staring at me. Her eyes are burning into mine, her mouth twisted into a worried frown.

_"Are you okay?"_ she mouths.

My lips stretch into a smile and I shrug. "_I'm fine,"_ I mouth back. But Spencer holds my gaze for a minute, like she's trying to see inside my soul. I can tell she doesn't believe me. She's too smart. After what feels like an eternity, Spencer drops my gaze and turns back around in her chair. A relieved slips past my lips and my head falls onto my desk. I start drifting in and out of consciousness, only half aware that Mr. Wyatt is prattling on about the Civil War. History and English are my favorite subjects, but I just can't concentrate anymore. A faint vibrating comes from my purse and my head automatically snaps up. I dig through my faux-fur bag and locate my phone, jabbing a few buttons to silence the device. My eyes flitter up to the front of the classroom, but Mr. Wyatt is writing something on the blackboard. I focus my attention back to my phone, and there's an envelope on its screen. My heart plummets into my stomach. My fingers are trembling as I open the message.

_Careful, Aria. It's dangerous to fall in love with your best friend. - A_

My throat tightens and I let out a strangled squeak. For a moment, I'm shocked, but it passes quickly. Of_ course _A knows. What did I expect? The prickling sensation hits me again and I lift my head up. Spencer is staring at me again. Her lips are pressed into a tight-lipped line, and by the way she's looking at me, it's almost like she knows _exactly_ what the message said. I shoot her a weak smile and my phone slips through my fingers and into my bag, wedging itself between a pack of Spearmint gum and a bottle of Radical Red nail polish. For a second, Spencer and I stare at each other. Then her lips morph into a grin and she winks, whipping back around, leaving my heart pounding and my head swimming. When I rescue my phone from the crevasses of my bag, I notice a new text has come in. From Anonymous. Obviously. I open it before I can lose my nerve.

_How does it feel to know you'll be never be anything more than a friend to her? - A_

I toss my phone in my bag and bury my in my hands. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

My other chapters will be more detailed since I feel like this lacked detail.

As always, please review!


	2. Torment

Hey, guys! Here's another chapter! I'll try to update as fast as I can on all of my stories, but with work and school back in full swing, it will be difficult. Please be patient! Thank you all for reading my stories! 3 I absolutely love the feedback. You guys definitely keep me motivated!

* * *

Spencer has this thing about herself. She can't let her food groups touch. It drives her insane. I don't know what it is, but she is always dead-set against letting one food group touch another. If a few of her carrots touch her mashed potatoes, she won't eat any of it. Even after she's pushed the carrots away. It's kind of amusing. Spencer has these little ticks, these little imperfections, about herself that remind her that she, too, is human. Even though I sometimes theorize that she is a member of a far more intelligent race from some other galaxy, sent here to determine the fate of us measly mortals. The girl could spell encyclopedia when she was two. Poor Hanna can't even spell it now. After history (and a lecture from Mr. Wyatt), I had to suffer through two more classes before lunch. Spencer just happens to share all of my classes with me. Some would call it fate. I call it torture. Right now, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I are seated at a table in the cafeteria, enjoying lunch. Spencer and Hanna on one side, Emily and I on the other. Hanna's eating a fruit salad, while casually flicking blueberries at Emily, and Emily is eating a sandwich, ignoring the mini fruit Hanna launches at her. Emily is pretending to be annoyed, but I can tell she's trying hard not to smile.

"Hey!" Emily finally snaps. "Cease fire! What did I ever do to you, Aurora?" Hanna rolls her eyes. Emily is the only one who can get away with calling Hanna 'Aurora' from _Sleeping Beauty_, and Emily knows it.

Hanna shrugs. "Nothing, you're just fun to annoy." Emily smirks and then leans across the table to whisper something in Hanna's ear. Hanna giggles. The second Emily sits back, Hanna starts firing more blueberries at her. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Spencer. Her eyebrows are raised and she's gazing at Hanna and Emily with curiosity. She locks eyes with me and grins.

I can practically hear her thoughts: _Ten bucks says they're dating or desperately want to._

I have to take a sip of water to conceal my smile. If Hanna and Emily don't have something going on, then I will personally shred all of my artwork. They couldn't be more obvious if they kissed in the halls everyday before class. Leaving Hanna and Emily in their own little world (for which I never got a V.I.P. pass to - bitches), I point my fork at Spencer's tray. "Your peas are touching the edible slump the cafeteria workers are trying to pass off as meat," I tease.

Spencer's head snaps down so fast I can hear the nerves in her neck crack. She looks back up and scowls at me. "_Little_ people have such a _big _sense of humor," she retorts cooly. "Cute. Let me help you up on the pedestal so you can give your speech."

I gasp in shock. Spencer _knows _I hate being teased about my height. I open my mouth to fire back an insult when she smiles at me, and just like that, she's reduced me to forgetting my own eye color. I can see the dimples in her cheeks, and I just want to kiss each one. "Very funny," I manage to get out. There's a sudden vibration from my purse that makes the table shake.

Hanna's eyes are immediately on me. "Your vibrator switched on."

"Hanna!" Emily groans.

Spencer smirks at me, her eyes glimmering with sudden interest. "_Is _it your vibrator?"

"N-No!" I squeak. Before anyone can say anything else, I dig through my purse in search of my phone. It's cold in my hands and the envelope on the screen is taunting. I click it.

_Are you wondering what Spencer's hair smells like? I bet she uses all sorts of conditioners. -A_

I'm so dumbfounded I can barely hear my friends' conversation. My brain is picking up bits and pieces of it.

"-isn't your business if she does have a vibrator, Hanna."

"-bet it's bedazzled it with Shakespeare quotes. Oh, how will I compare thee to thy frozen cucumber?" Hanna murmurs through a snort of laughter.

Another text comes in.

_Her lips are probably oh-so-soft. Too bad you'll never get to taste them_.

There's a weight compressing my chest. It feels like someone dropped twenty barbells on it. I can't breathe and I can't tear my eyes away from my phone as another text flies onto the screen.

_If you ask nicely, Wren will tell you how good she is in bed_.

I'm starting to feel sick, Hanna's, Spencer's and Emily's voices are all fading in and out around me.

"-sometimes you need help getting yourself off! Right, Aria?"

My head skyrockets up at the mention of my name. "U-Uh...w-what?"

The corner of Hanna's lips twitch into a teasing smile. "I said, sometimes you need help to masturbate, right? It's perfectly normal." Her eyes flicker down to my waist. My hands are shaking so badly my entire body moves. More texts are coming in, each vibration alert seemingly louder and more powerful than the last. I instantly realize what this could like, and hurry to turn off my phone's vibration. Hanna is still grinning at me like she just won a lifetime supply of shoes. "I never pegged you do it in public..."

I take a deep breath.

"Hanna..." Spencer warns. "Enough."

Hanna shrugs and leans forward, her smile only more prominent. "Is your vibrator shaped like Edgar Allen Poe's quill?"

It feels like someone is pushing pins into my hands. A's taunting texts about Spencer's worried frown. Emily's annoyed but humored expression. The noise in the cafeteria and Hanna's mocking, friendly jokes are suddenly too much. Something in me snaps and I skyrocket to my feet. "I DON'T EVEN OWN A VIBRATOR!" I shout without meaning to. Of course that would be the same time all the kids in the cafeteria simultaneously shut their mouths. My words echo through the room, my voice is squeaky and throaty at the same time. It's silent for about a second before everybody erupts into very amused laughter. Emily is hiding her face in her hands, but I can still hear her snorts and giggles. Hanna looks shocked, but her expression quickly morphs as she nearly falls off the bench in a peal of laughter. Even Spencer is snickering. Her head is turned to the left and she's taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. My face is flushed and my palms are sweaty. I grab my things and bolt for the hall.

"Aria, wait!" Spencer calls. "Come back!"

Usually I would have been at her side in an instant. But not this time. I only continue to run and I don't stop until I reach the library. When I duck inside, I am immediately greeted by silence and the smell of paper and books. The air conditioner is in full blast, and it makes my skin crawl. It makes me have goosebumps, in the way that Spencer's voice give me goosebumps. I head to the very back and burrow myself between a high bookshelf and a cart full of ratted books. It's a perfect fit. No one can see me and I can stay hidden. Sometimes it's a good thing to be so petite.

I pull my knees up to my chest and hide. I know I should be mad at Hanna, but I'm not. She was just being herself, and her comments _were_ funny. She was just being sassy. I'm pissed off at A for sending those texts. What a bitch. I'm mad at myself for falling in love with someone whom I will never have. A ton of books crash to the floor and I jerk to attention.

"_Shit_!" an all-too-familiar voice curses. "Whose bright idea was it to leave an uneven stack of books on a table?" Spencer is in front of me before I can move, blocking my only get away. She crouches down and smiles at me. "Hey, Bumble Bee. You ran out of there pretty quickly."

I smile sadly. "I set a record, huh?"

Spencer reaches out and touches my knee. "Hanna didn't mean to make you upset. She wanted to come talk to you, but Emily told her it probably wouldn't be a good idea. Do you want me to take care of her?"

She walks her fingers down my leg absentmindedly (or maybe purposely) and I fight the urge to sigh. My leg is on fire and she doesn't even know it. "I do know of some poisons..." Spencer trails off with a Cheshire Cat smile. Spencer has this way of making people feel better about anything.

"I don't think Emily would like it if you killed Hanna."

Spencer sniggers. The dark blue blouse she's wearing complements her every feature. When we're this close, I can smell the scent of her shampoo. Chocolate. _I'm no longer wondering, A. _But what about her lips?

"-and I know that Emily is so in love with her she can't focus on a damn thing," Spencer is saying. I realize she's been talking this whole time and I nod. Her hair is so shiny. I can tell just by looking at it that it's smooth as silk. Her eyes are vibrant. Her lips look so fucking soft, and it kills me not to be able to taste them. Just once, I'd like to feel her lips on mine. I want to know what it's like to kiss Spencer Hastings. She can tie a cherry stem into a knot with her tongue, I've witnessed this myself. So I know she'd be amazing.

"-sleepover tonight, just Team Sparia?"

Wait. What did Spencer just ask me? She wants to have a sleepover tonight, with just the two of us? I desperately want to decline. I won't be able to handle being alone with her all night. But Spencer looks so hopeful I just can't. "S-Sure. You know I'm always up for hanging out." Spencer smiles and hauls me to my feet. Her hand grips mine a little longer than necessary. She's still smiling at me, like she knows something I don't. _She's just thinking about the value of Pi. It's, uh, 3.14...and a ton of other numbers. _

"Can't wait!" I reply with a cheeky grin. Tonight will be the death of me. I should be an organ donor. Maybe the person who receives my heart won't have to suffer through it breaking. One can only hope.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please, please send feedback, positive or negative!

3 You guys rock.


	3. A First Time for Everything

Hi, guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long. i need to start updating faster, but it's hard with work and school. Sometimes the pesky little asshole known as 'writer's block' creeps in.

So, what did you guys think of the S3 finale? I was disappointed, to be perfectly honest. Just - ugh! So many things I could point out and bitch about. Haha, but we're not here for that.

;) Let's enjoy some Sparia.

* * *

_**Aria's POV**_

"Emily, _please," _I beg. "Just come with me to Spencer's tonight. You and Hanna."

It's six o' clock at night, and I'm due at Spencer's in an hour. I've spent the last ten minutes pleading with Emily to come with me, but so far, I haven't been lucky. Emily's sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard and I occupy her desk chair. Emily's room is neat and tidy - like Spencer's. Both girls have awards and ribbons plastered all over their rooms, whereas I have my drawings, paintings and posters of famous authors and poets around mine. Hanna's lucky if she can even see the carpet in her room. All of her elegant expensive clothes, strewn across her floor. Spencer always tries to clean up whenever we're all at Hanna's, but Hanna never allows her. It drives Spencer mad. She'll sit on Hanna's bed or her couch, and every so often, her hands will twitch, like she's just _dying _to tidy up the blond's room. And she is.

"Why do you even want me to go with you?"

Emily's voice jolts me back to reality and I quickly shrug. "I just do. It's more fun with you and Hanna." _Bullshit, _my conscience snickers. _You're just afraid to be alone with Spencer. _

Emily raises an eyebrow. "But you and Spencer always hang out by yourselves, just like Hanna and I."

"I-I know, but..but..this time I want all of us there. Please? Why _don't _you want to spend the night at Spencer's with me?"

Emily fidgets and brushes a lock of her black hair behind her left ear before immediately wringing her fingers together. Spencer once told me that she's noticed Emily do these gestures when she's nervous. _What are you anxious about? _"What is it, Em?" I tilt my head in confusion. The feathers hanging off my earring grazes against my cheek, the material soft and ticklish. I try not to imagine that Spencer's fingers would feel just as supple against my skin. "Emily, seriously," I say when Emily remains quiet, "Tell me."

Emily exhales and stretches out on her stomach. "It's nothing. You and Spencer are spending the night together tonight, so I thought -"

"-that you and _Hanna _could be alone tonight?" I interrupt with a grin. "You like her, don't you? _Really _like her."

Emily's mouth twists into a surprised frown, then settles into a smile. "Is it that obvious?"

I give Emily a light nod. _You're too busy trying to hide your feelings from Hanna that you're blind to her own feelings for you. _Geez, is Emily lucky. She has feelings for Hanna, and Hanna has feelings for her. Spencer will never have feelings for me.

Emily sighs. "It's hard. I have feelings for her, and she's straight."

_Really, Emily? _I want to tell Emily that I know Hanna returns her feelings, but I can't. Hanna and Emily have to figure it out for themselves. It shouldn't take them too long. "Hey, you never know what will happen," I offer with a smile.

"Aria, I'm not going to get my hopes up for nothing."

"Emily, people can surprise you." _But all too often people only disappoint you._

"Yeah, right."

I sigh loudly. Okay. I can do this. It's only Emily. I take a deep breath. "Emily, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Concern is evident in her tone and I wave it off.

"No, it's nothing bad. At least I think. But...I'm in love with Spencer."

* * *

_**Hanna's POV**_

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"_That. _You're alphabetizing your books. Again. Can't you, like, just grab the one you want to read when you want to read it? Why even read when you have TV?"

I don't have to be facing Spencer to know she just rolled her eyes. She's so predictable.

"Hanna," Spencer sighs. "You know I have to keep things organized."

"Right, but isn't Aria coming over soon? Shouldn't you be brewing a pot of your infamous coffee with the tears of Republicans and just a splash of narcissism? How else will the two of you stay awake?"

"Narcissism," Spencer repeats as she rearranges her bookshelf. "What a big word for a girl who thought that cantaloupe was a breed of deer." Her tone is light and teasing, and I smirk. So our trivial game begins.

"So, have you always been a self-indulgent spawn of Satan, or am I seeing you in a new light?" I reply cooly as I lie back against Spencer's headboard.

"Clever." Spencer turns around and sinks into her plushy computer chair. "But not your best."

"I'm tired. I used my wit and energy on Aria at lunch today."

Something flashes across Spencer's face - a smile? - at the mention of Aria's name and it makes me narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"You should apologize to her. She freaked out." Her lips split into a grin. "Although that was funny. Poor Aria must have been so embarrassed."

My shoulders lift up in a shrug and I raise my feet up. "Make yourself useful and rub my feet."

"You're a nuisance. I will not rub your feet."

I frown. "Didn't you give _Aria _a foot rub the last time we all had a sleepover?'

"Yeah, so?"

"I love Aria, don't get me wrong, but what makes her so special?"

Spencer hesitates. "Aria's...different."

"Yeah, no kidding," I murmur.

"What?"

I comb my fingers through my hair. I definitely need something. A perm. A manicure. _Something_ to take this edge off. I feel nervous about tonight. I know Emily's going to want to hang out, since Spencer and Aria will be by themselves. "Nothing."

"No, tell me."

I press my fingertips together. "I think you like her."

"Well, of _course _I like her."

"No, Spencer. I think you _like_ her. And I think she feels the same way."

Spencer's eyebrows shoot up. "Wait, you _what? _Hanna, that's ridiculous. Aria is straight. We both are."

"Uh-huh. You're n denial."

"Shut up. It's true."

"Okay." I lift my hands up. Spencer is so stubborn. Then again, so am I. And I will not just let this go. "Although, I can't say I blame her..." I say carefully.

Spencer's eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

I suppress a smirk. "Spencer, you're a total babe. I'd bang you. You know, if I were gay."

Spencer's cheeks flush. "_If? _Now who's in denial?"

I stiffen and pull my legs back, folding them beneath me. "I'm not into girls."

"How do you know?"

"I think I would know, Spencer."

Spencer opens her mouth to reply and at that moment, the sound of her doorbell rings through the house. It's an annoying, melodic tune that reminds me of elevator music.

"That must be Aria." Spencer stands up with a grin.

"Ah, the lover has arrived."

"Aria is not my lover."

"Not now, at least."

Spencer flips me off and saunters out of her room. I leap up, stuff my feet in my boots and follow, mocking her the whole way. As we near the front hall, we can see a blurry Aria through the window panes on the door. Spencer whips around so fast I almost smash into her. "Not. A. Word."

"Not even one?"

"_Hanna," _Spencer groans. "I mean it - not a damn word. Understood?"

"Understood, Sergeant Sourpuss."

Spencer scowls and she flings open the front door, and I swear, the second Aria sees Spencer, her whole face lights up. "Hey, Aria," Spencer greets.

"Hey yourself." She spots me lingering behind Spencer and offers a wave.

I step around Spencer and wink at Aria. "Have fun," I say before tromping down the Hastings's front porch. "Bye, ladies."

I can practically feel Spencer's eyes burning into the back of my head. Whatever, she'll get over it. I have better things to worry about - like how I'm going to survive my night with Emily.

* * *

"What was that about?" I walk into Spencer's house, kick off my boots and throw my duffle bag onto her arm chair.

"Hanna was just being Hanna. You know how she is."

"You wanted to smack her, didn't you?"

"Hard enough to knock off a layer of makeup. Don't tell her I said that."

I grin. "Hanna's gorgeous, she doesn't even need makeup. You know, like you," I comment without thinking. I freeze immediately. _Shit. _

Spencer's lips tug into a smile. "Do you think so?"

"..Yes."

Spencer envelops me in a hug and I'm hit by a blast of perfume. God, she smells Heavenly.

"You're sweet. Definitely a keeper."

"You too, Spence."

Spencer breaks the hug and rolls her shoulders back. She winces in pain, and I frown. "What?"

"My shoulders." Spencer heads over to the couch and sits down. I follow suit. "They're killing me." Spencer turns to her side so her back is facing me. She pulls her hair off her shoulders. "Do you mind?"

Do I _mind? _ "Uh..."

"Please? I have so many knots in my shoulders. All of this stress I'm carrying has significantly doubled the pain in my shoulders. I usually only feel sore after practice, but it's all the time now."

I raise my hands up and hover them over Spencer's shoulders. "O-Okay."

Just as my hands are about to rest on her shoulders, Spencer cries, "Wait!" and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"What?"

Spencer snatches a bottle of lotion off the coffee table and hands it to me. I've barely popped the cap off when she crosses her arms over her abdomen, yanks off her shirt and drops it in her lap. My mouth goes dry, my hands clamming up. "..What are you doing?" She's wearing a gray and black striped bra.

"Warm your hands up by rubbing them together and use the lotion. Skin-on-skin contact will work better." Spencer hasn't seemed to pick up on how nervous I am.

_Skin-on-skin contact? Oh, God. Why did you have to use those words? "_U-Um...okay." I squeeze a glob into my hands and rub them together. The smell of nutmeg wafts up my nose and I try not to imagine if Spencer uses this lotion after a shower. I slowly start to massage her shoulders, working my small hands into the rough knots of her back.

God, Spencer's skin is so soft. She must moisturize daily. My eyelids flutter shut as I continue to work out Spencer's kinks. I can feel Spencer's body relaxing beneath my fingertips. She becomes less tense and her muscles are loosening. I cautiously open my eyes.

Spencer's head is tilted to the side, her luscious dark hair spilling down to her thighs. The back of her neck is more exposed and I have the strongest urge to kiss it.

"A-Am I helping?" I choke out.

Spencer signs in response and nods. "Your hands are soft," she murmurs.

"Thanks." I press the pads of my fingertips deeper into the soft tissue of Spencer's shoulders and roll them around in fast circles. Spencer's knots feel looser now, and judging by the way Spencer's sighing and slightly leaning back into my arms, I can tell that she's enjoying herself. Of course, not because she _likes _me, but only because massages feel great. Right?

Spencer suddenly moves away from me and I'm quick to mask my disappointment. "I know something that will work much better. Not that your magic fingers weren't helping."

She winks and I swear I almost bite off a chunk of my tongue. _What the hell?_

"W-what's your idea?"

"Let's go in the hot tub."

Spencer rises to her feet and holds out her hand, but I'm hesitant to take it.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

Spencer shrugs. "So go in your bra and panties. They're the same thing. I'll go in mine to take you comfortable. What do you say?"

_What do I say? I say that you're either trying to give me a heart attack or you're completely clueless. _"...Only if I turn the bubbles on. " I take Spencer's hand and she pulls me to my feet. She lets go after a second and grins.

"Deal."

Before we can go out back, I check to make sure my phone is in the pocket of my skirt.

Spencer fetches two towels from the hall closet, one is white with brown polka dots and the other is green with yellow polka dots.

_Five bucks says Spencer takes the white towel._

Spencer drapes the towels around her shoulders and we head out back, shutting the patio door behind us. We walk over to the hot tub and Spencer sets the towels on a bench that was built next to the hot tub. She turns to me and grins. "You know what? I forgot something. I'll be back."

The second Spencer disappears in her house, I whip my phone out of my pocket and send a text to Emily.

_**Help. Me.**_

When I told Emily about how I felt about Spencer, she started laughing and told me that she's known for a while, but didn't want to say anything. Obviously she was very supportive.

Emily's reply comes in a few seconds later.

_**What's up? **_

My eyes snap up to the patio door in search of Spencer, but she's still doing whatever she's doing. My fingers fly over my keypad.

_**Spencer wants us to go in her hot tub in just our underwear.**_

This time it takes Emily almost a minute to reply.

_**Hot tub sex? Get in there, Aria!**_

Uh, what? I frown in confusion, my fingers hovering over my phone with one eyebrow raised. _Oh, God. No. Emily's not suggesting - _Another text from Emily appears.

_**Sorry! Hanna decided to steal my phone. Just relax, you'll be fine. Don't give yourself away. **_

Oh, great. Now Hanna knows too? Just fucking perfect.

_**Emily, please. Please don't let Hanna make this any harder for me than it already is. You know how she is.**_

The patio door opens and Spencer steps out with two wine glasses and a bottle of cherry wine. I glance down at my phone one last time before putting it down on the set of towels.

_**Don't worry, Aria. I've got your back. :)**_

I grin and set my phone down. Emily is someone I can always count on. "You brought out wine?" I ask as Spencer nears us and sets the bottle and glasses on the small table attached to the wall of the hot tub.

Spencer shrugs. "Why not? We're big girls. Why, were you expecting crackers and Hi-C Grape Juice?"

"I prefer Hi-C Strawberry."

Spencer laughs. "Fresh out, I'm afraid." She crosses over to the tub and slips off her jeans. I can't stop my eyes from roaming her entire torso and I notice that her underwear matches her bra. Of course it does.

My phone vibrates and I snatch it up from the towels. It's a text, from Hanna this time.

'_**You know how she is?' What the hell is that supposed to mean?**_

I roll my eyes, silence my phone and set it back down.

"Aria?"

"Huh?"

"Are you coming?"

Spencer's on the third step of the hot tub. I didn't even notice she'd moved.

"Uh, yeah.." _Stop being so damn nervous. You can do this. It's just your underwear. _I peel off my skirt and shirt and fold them up neatly next to her jeans and the towels, as Spencer settles into the hot tub. My skin feels tingly and when I look up, Spencer is staring at me and I blush.

"What?"

Spencer hums. "Cute undies," she teases and she splashes a bit of water at me.

"Hey!" I squeal, scurrying back a few feet. "Don't do that. And what's wrong my underwear?" I glance down at my underwear set I'd chosen for the day - they're a matching set from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _with Jack on one bra cup and Sally on the other. The little dog, along with the title of the movie, are on my underwear.

"Nothing, I was serious. Those are cute."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Are you just going to stand there? Come on, I don't bite."

_Why do people always say that? _I silently move forward and climb into the hot tub the join Spencer. The hot water is very soothing and it makes me sigh. I turn around and fiddle with the knob to turn the bubbles on. The bubbles slowly start to form in the water and within seconds, the whole tub is like a witch's cauldron. I sink down onto one of the hot tub's wall seats. "Mm, this is nice."

"See? I told you. I'm always right."

"And always cocky."

"I am not- I'm only...shut up!" Spencer maneuvers through the water and appears at my side with the two glasses filled with cherry wine. She hands me mind and sits next to me. I hope she doesn't notice how badly I'm shaking.

"..Are you okay?"

_Ha, wishful thinking._

"F-fine.."

"Liar. Why are you shaking? You can't possibly be cold." Spencer sips from her glass, her eyes peering at me over the rim.

"I'm not cold," I mumble. "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say, Aria." Spencer drinks from her glass and I sip from my own. The wine is sweet and it tickles my tastebuds.

After a few moments of silence pass, I swish the liquid around in my glass. "Hey, Spencer?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think it would be weird if two of us were to date?"

"Like Emily and Hanna?"

"..Yeah, like Emily and Hanna." _Or rather the two of us._

"No, not really. In fact, I think I'd kind of expect it. Emily and Hanna are so in love. It's kind of cute."

I smile, thinking of the conversation Emily and I after I told her about my feelings for Spencer. Emily really couldn't shut up about Hanna.

"Why are you asking?"

I drink more of my wine and shrug, feeling more relaxed. "I don't really need a reason. It was just a question."

"Why that specific question?"

"Spencer, just drop it. I was just wondering, okay?"

"Geez, snippy. Fine."

"So, how are your shoulders?"

"Better."

Spencer stretches as if to emphasize this. Her skin is is sleek and shiny from the steam and hot water and my throat tightens. I'm so glad I'm not a guy, because Spencer would definitely be able to tell how...aroused I am.

"Wanna go back inside?" Spencer asks.

"Already?"

"It's getting darker. Some creepy crawlies might be lurking about."

I shiver at the thought of 'A' watching us right now and it's more than enough reason for us to head on back inside. I nod and climb out of the top, taking the bottle and empty glasses with me. Spencer follows and wraps the white towel around herself. It makes me giggle.

"What?"

"Oh, um, nothing." I hand over the bottle and glasses and wrap my own towel tightly around my torso, then pick up our clothes and my phone. We head back inside and almost immediately Spencer sets the glasses in the dishwasher and the wine bottle goes back into her parents' wine cabinet. She really can't leave anything out of place.

I dry off with my towel and drape it over one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen.

"NO!" Spencer shrieks so loudly she makes me jump.

"Jesus, what?"

"Your towel is wet! It'll ruin the chairs!"

"..Spencer, it's a chair."

"It's mahogany, Aria!"

Spencer snatches up the towel and I can't help but laugh, which makes Spencer shoot a glare in my direction. She scowls and walks off to the downstairs bathroom to do what I assume is put the wet towels away in the hamper.

I walk out into the kitchen, but don't dare sit down on a piece of furniture. Spencer would have my head.

"Wanna play Wii Tennis?"

I jump, startled by Spencer's sudden appearance. "Uh, sure. Sounds like fun. Just go easy on me."

"No promises, Bumble Bee."

I roll my eyes and watch as Spencer sets up the game. Her skin is still wet from the hot tub, and her underwear clings to her body. Jesus Christ. How can I be expected to control myself around this woman?

"Want to make a deal?"

"What, like a bet?"

Spencer hands me my plastic tennis racket. Her is is red and mine is blue.

"Yeah, like a bet."

"Okay, sure."

"If I win -"

"_If?"_

"_When _I win, you have to do whatever I want. And if you win, I have to do what you want."

Easy enough. "Okay, deal."

Spencer and I select the Mii characters we made of ourselves and start the game. The playful music makes me smile. It's always fun to play games with Spencer.

"Want to play to five points?"

"I think that's torturous, but fine."

We begin the game and there's a spark in Spencer's eyes. A glint of determination that says I'm going to get my ass kicked.

I hesitantly swing my racket as Spencer serves the ball to me, and surprisingly, I hit it back and she misses! One point for me!

"Lucky shot," Spencer grumbles. She's quick to serve a shot hard enough to make me miss the ball entirely, earning herself a point.

1-1.

It's my turn to serve and I take so long to circle my wrist around and prepare my serve that Spencer snaps, "Will you just hurry up?"

I smirk at her and serve the ball. She returns it and so do I. This goes on for about a minute before I manage to score another point. Ha!

2-1.

"You're just lucky, Montgomery."

Spencer's bitter and I shake my head. She's so competitive and it's only a video game. I serve the ball again and Spencer lands herself another point. She looks so concentrated, like she's playing an actual game.

2-2.

I'm so busy staring at Spencer that I don't notice she's scored again until the little crowd in the game cheers.

3-2.

Spencer turns to me with a smug grin. "Two more points and the game is mine."

"We'll see about that, Spencer!"

"Aw, you're so cute. You actually think you can beat me."

I gasp. Okay, fine. That's the way she wants to play it? I serve the ball with enough force to earn a point and I shoot Spencer a cocky smile.

3-3.

"Hey, would you look at that? If I get two more points, _then I win."_

Spencer scowls and faces the screen. She rolls back her shoulders and I do the same, to show that I am now just as determined as she is.

The ball goes back and forth for a few minutes.

Spencer gains a point.

4-3.

I glare at her and she just stretches back her arms and winks. She's a cocky bitch, but damn is she hot when she's smug.

I earn myself a point while Spencer is still stretching and she lets out a squeal of, "Hey! You cheated!"

I stick my tongue out at her.

4-4.

The next point is for all the marbles.

Spencer clenches her jaw and grips her racket a little harder.

"This...Aria, what the hell are you doing?"

"Playing a game. Serve, Spencer."

Spencer serves the ball and I thwack it back. Back and forth. Back and forth. From me to Spencer. From Spencer to me.

I hit the ball back and Spencer steps forward to take a swing. But somehow, she trips and crashes to the floor, missing the ball and earning me the winning point.

5-4.

Ha! Yes!

"I beat you!" I cheer.

Spencer stands up slowly, her jaw slack. She looks completely dumbfounded. "Y-you...you won."

I do a little victory dance around her, chanting, "I beat you, I beat you, I beat you!" and Spencer just stares at the TV screen, like she can't believe what's happened.

"..You won," she repeats. "No one...Aria, _no one _has ever beaten me before."

I lower my arms and sigh, reaching out a hand to place it on her shoulder. "Spencer, relax. It's just a game."

"It isn't...it's not _just_ a game."

Spencer gently shakes my hand off, turns off the game and puts the controllers back. Then, she turns and saunters up her stars. A second later, I hear her door firmly shut. Uh..

"Spencer?"

I walk up the stairs and knock hesitantly on her door. Was she really this upset? I try her doorknob, but it doesn't turn. Shit. She's locked it. "Spencer, come on." I knock softly on the door but get no response. "Spencer, it was only...look if it'll make you feel better, we can have a rematch."

Silence.

"Spencer?"

The doorknob turns and I step back a few paces.

The door opens all the way and Spencer leaps out with a cry of, "AHHHHH!" and she tackles me the floor, spraying me with two cans of silly string. It's sticky and it coats my hair and my skin.

"Hey!" I squeak, laughing in delight. At least Spencer isn't mad at me.

"Revengeeee!" Spencer drawls out, giggling as she continues to spray me with silly string.

"Okay, okay!" I squeal. "Stop, please!"

Spencer lowers her arms and I use this as my chance to grab one of the cans and attack her. She shrieks in protest, then burst into another round of giggles. The two of us are rolling around on the floor, laughing and play-wrestling. It makes me heart swell. Eventually, we have to take a break and Spencer sets her can down, then takes my can from me. She's panting slightly and I don't point out the fact that she's still on the top of me. We've rolled from the front of her room to the Melissa's room. "You impressed me tonight," Spencer says, after she's caught her breath.

I grin. "Really?"

"Really." Spencer smiles and starts to pick chunks of silly string out of my hair. Her fingers graze my skin and I shiver. "So what would you like me to do for you?"

Spencer's accidental (maybe?) touches against my skin make it hard for me to concentrate. She pulls back her arm, her lips settling into a soft smile. Her arms rest at either side of my own. "Come on. You must have _some _idea."

I swallow. "Well..."

* * *

So what did you guys think? :P What do you guys think Aria will have Spencer do?

As always, please leave feedback. I love hearing from you guys.


	4. We'll Be Like Jack and Rose, Darling

Hi! Here is another chapter! I love you guys. ;) Please remember to leave reviews.

* * *

"Your mind works fast if you've already thought of something." Spencer's lips tug into a grin and she continues to pick silly string out of my hair.

I know _exactly _what I want from her. I want to ask her if she'll kiss me. I want her lips against mine and I want to feel her sigh into my mouth. Only...I can't. She's my best friend. She has a boyfriend, and even if Spencer _were_ gay, she'd never give me a second thought. Spencer would probably go out with Emily or Hanna.

"Do you want to paint me naked on the couch like Jack did for Rose in _Titanic?"_

I think maybe I must have hit my head when Spencer tackled me to the floor. I probably obtained a concussion, because I am clearly hallucinating. Spencer really didn't just ask me if I wanted to paint her naked, did she?

"..You're serious?"

Spencer shrugs and finally climbs to her feet, leaving me with a sense of loss in my stomach. I can still feel the pressure of her body against mine and it takes me a while to stand up myself.

"Why not? If you want to, I don't mind. We've seen each other half-naked before. We're half-naked right now, so what's full-on nudity going to do?"

_Kill me._

"I, uh, I-"

Spencer gives me a playful punch to my shoulder. "Don't be such a chicken. My body isn't _that _unappealing, is it"

_On the contrary, Spencer. Your body was sculpted by the Gods. _"O-of course not," I squeak. Spencer's grinning at me hopefully and I can't help but smile. O-okay. Sounds great."

Spencer beams. "Just give me a few minutes to vacuum the silly string out of the carpet and I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

"Gotcha."

Spencer pats my arm and disappears into her room. The second the door clicks behind her, I bolt downstairs, snatch my phone off the coffee table and into the nearest bathroom.

The Hastings's downstairs bathroom is immaculate and has an almost absurd amount of decor. I perch on the ledge of the bathtub and dial Emily's number. She picks up on the fourth ring.

"What's up, Ari?"

"Spencer wants me to paint her naked."

"What?"

I sigh, fixating my gaze on a flower-shaped clock above the toilet. "Spencer and I played a game of Wii Tennis and before we played, we decided the loser would have to do what the winner wanted."

"Right?"

"I beat her and -"

"Whoa, hang on a second. You beat _Spencer_ in a game of tennis?" Emily sounds almost as surprised as I felt.

"Crazy, right? Anyway, she-"

Muffled voices on the other end make me pause, my brows furrowing. There's some static noises on the other end and tons of beeping sounds.

"Aria?"

I suppress a groan. "Hanna, give Emily her phone back."

"No. So, what's this I hear about you painting Spencer naked?"

"She...suggested I paint her naked after I beat her at a video game."

"Damn, you beat Hastings?"

"Yep."

"Did her head explode?"

"Almost." I giggle and move to sit on the toilet. "Are you having fun with Emily?" I can practically hear Hanna smile.

"Don't I always?"

"Aria?"

Spencer's voice wafts under the door and I jump, smashing my knee against the underside of the sink. I let out a string of curse words and end my call to Hanna without saying goodbye. I stumble out of the bathroom and into the hall.

"S-sorry. I -" Whatever I was about to say gets stuck in my throat. Spencer's dressed in a small, blue satin robe. It's so short it barely covers her thighs. The robe makes her long legs seem even longer and my knees almost give out. "-had to use the bathroom."

Spencer raises her eyebrows. "Why do you look so anxious?"

"I-I'm not anxious."

Spencer rolls her eyes and leads me to the living room. She's draped a few sheets over the couch and she's dimmed the lights with the switch on the wall. There are candles around and there's just enough light for me to have a full view of the couch. A coil tightens in the pit of my stomach. The atmosphere is terribly romantic. I place my phone on back on the coffee table and nervously sit down in the plushy computer chair Spencer has rolled out from the downstairs office and Spencer sits on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

It suddenly dawns on me that I don't have any of my drawing or painting supplies with me.

"Spencer, I have to go home. I don't have my stuff."

"Oh!" Spencer's lips spread into a mysterious smile and she rises from her seat. "That reminds me, I have something for you. I was going to give it to you on a later date, but now is as good a time as any."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Spencer crosses over to her hall closet and opens the door, bending over to retrieve something from back. "I got these at a little shop my parents and I went to on our way to out to the cabin last weekend."

"Oh?"

The dim ceiling lights and the candles are creating shadows that bounce throughout the living room and I can just make out the back of Spencer's legs. Jesus.

"Yeah." Spencer shuts the door with the heel of her right foot and returns to the living room, carrying a large gift bag. The bag is overstuffed with white tissue paper and Spencer sets it at me feet. She crouches down next to me and pokes my shin. A jolt cascades down my spine and I almost gasp. "Open it."

I smile and pull out wads of tissue paper, playfully tossing them at Spencer's head. Inside the bag, is a dark purple wooden case. It looks like it was recently polished and the wood feels smooth under my fingers. I cautiously unlock the latches and open it. Dozens and dozens of sketch pencils, water color pencils, charcoal pencils, colored pencils, acrylic paints, paintbrushes and oil paints are lined up row after row. A giant sketchpad rests in the middle. I tear my eyes away and meet Spencer's eyes. "I...Spencer..."

Spencer grins and nudges my knee with the palm of her hand. "There's more, Bumble Bee."

I peer inside the bag and pull out a large cylinder tube. I pop off the lid and remove an easel stand from inside, propping it open on the floor.

"There are canvas pads inside the gift bag."

"Spencer, I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Spencer smiles and envelopes me in a hug. God, she smells so good. When she pulls back, she tucks a lock of my hair behind my ears. "I was going to wait until your birthday, but I thought now would be a more appropriate time. I got something for Aria and Emily too, but I haven't given it to them yet."

I glide my fingers over the case, still grinning. I've seen this exact kit before online and it's _expensive. _The fact that Spencer bought it for me makes me giddy. "Thank you," I whisper.

"No problem. Just don't tell Emily and Hanna I got them stuff too."

"I won't. What did you get Emily?"

"I got her the complete series of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _The X-Files."_

"She'll love 'em! What about Han?"

"My First Dictionary," Spencer snickers.

"Seriously?"

"No. Hanna can't even spell dictionary. I got her gift cards to Nordstrom and Banana Republic."

"She'll have a heart attack."

"That's what I'm aiming for."

Spencer leans down so we're eye level and smirks, causing my heart to leap into my throat.

"Now, paint me like one of your French girls."

* * *

Ooh lala. Aria is going to paint Spencer naked. Hmmm. I wonder if this is a good idea or not. We shall see. Leave feedback!

3


	5. Hues

Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :( Poor Aria is having such a hard time dealing with her love for Spencer. :) Onto the chapter!

* * *

**_Hanna's POV_**

"Ew, he's eating his eyeballs!"

"Gross!"

Emily and I are sitting in her bedroom, surrounded by mountains of pillows and blankets. We're munching on a variety of snack foods and sipping from soda cans. I forgot the name of the movie we're watching, but it's pretty disgusting.

My eyes snap to Emily and I study her features. God, she's beautiful. Emily has coffee-colored skin, almond shaped eyes and pink lips. She has luscious dark hair and I want to comb my fingers through it. This is so fucked up. I can't be in love with my best friend. It's so predictable, isn't it?

Emily's eyes are fixated on the TV screen in front of us and I can't help but scoot just a bit closer to her. I can smell her perfume and she smells so good. It makes my heart flutter.

"Hey, Em?"

Emily glances at me and grins, causing my pulse to quicken.

"Yeah, Hanna?"

"I -"

I swallow and shift a bit uncomfortably. "Will you go get some more snacks?"

"Okay, sure." Emily gets up and saunters out of my room and I find myself starting at her ass. Bless whoever made boy shorts.

When I'm sure Emily is downstairs, I grab my phone and call Spencer. It rings twice before she answers.

"What?"

"Jeez, that's a friendly greeting. Spencer, I have a problem."

"Yeah, it's called horrible timing."

"What -" I pause. Oh, right. Aria's painting Spencer naked. I push Emily to back of my mind and decide to focus on this. If I just pretend I don't have feelings for her, my feelings will eventually fade away, right? "What the hell are you doing, letting Aria paint you naked?"

Spencer sighs and I imagine she's pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Look," she says slowly, "I've thought about what you said and...maybe you're right. Maybe Aria does have feelings for me. Maybe this will clear things up."

"...So, you're going to torture her by lying naked on your couch?"

"I'm not _torturing _her. It's an experiment, that's all."

It hits me suddenly and I flop back on Emily's bed. "You lost on purpose, didn't you?"

"Perhaps." Spencer's tone is a little smug and I roll my eyes.

" You're something else. I have to go, Emily should be back any minute now with our snacks."

"Have fun eating Emily."

"Enjoy Aria licking paint off your body."

I hang up just as Emily walks back in with a plate of pizza rolls. One of my favorites.

"I think I burned them a bit," Emily says, rejoining me on her bed and passing me the plate.

"That's okay, I don't mind."

Emily grins at me and there's that fluttering in my chest again. How will I ever survive this night?

* * *

**_Aria's POV_**

I've been sitting in Spencer's bathroom for the past ten minutes. After Spencer had given me my gift and told me to paint her, I'd bolted into the bathroom. I feel sick and I don't know if I can do this. But, it might be my only chance to see Spencer in the ways I've only dreamt of. I hope that doesn't make me sound like a bad person.

I sigh and head back out into the living room. Spencer is sitting on her couch with her legs tucked beneath her. When she sees me, she grins and gestures toward the canvas.

"I've set it all up for you. I used the biggest canvas they had to give you more room to work with and I setup towels and bowls of water on the coffee table. It's right next to your chair."

My eyes shift over to the chair Spencer had setup and I sigh. Sure enough, everything is ready and I can't really back out now.

"Are you ready?" Spencer's voice is raspy and I shiver.

"Y-yes." I take my place in my chair and pick up a small paintbrush. _Please let me get through this._

Spencer lies across the couch. Her hands slowly pull the tie on her robe and it slips away. The robe falls down to her ankles and Spencer kicks it away. She positions herself on the couch and shoots me a grin. "All set."

The candles illuminate Spencer's skin. Her skin is pale , creamy and flawless. Her eyes are large. Her hair, despite the low lighting, is shiny and full of bounce. Above her right breast, Spencer has birthmark shaped like a crescent-moon. She has a freckles in various places on her body, including a few over her left breast. Spencer's breasts are small, but round and perky. I try to keep my eyes from drifting South, but fail.

Oh, God. Spencer's recently shaved. There's just a small patch of hair and I have to bite down on my cheek to keep from gasping. Spencer has another birthmark on her inner right thigh and right now, I'd give anything in the world to kiss it without any consequences. _Stop it, Aria. Stop. You sound like a horny teenage boy._

"You look beautiful," I whisper and a rosy tint colors Spencer's cheek.

"Thanks," she murmurs softly.

I smile shakily and begin to paint. I decide to start with her feet and I'll work my way up. Feet are easy to paint. Really, the only thing that's a little difficult to draw are faces, but I know I can capture Spencer's. I By the time I've drawn her knees, my free hand is shaking so badly I have to sit on it to keep it still. _Jesus Christ, this is hell. This is absolute torture._

I paint her stomach next using a slightly darker peach color to add to the affect of the shadows in the room. Spencer's breasts are perfect and I realize that I'm starting at them. A dark blush coats my cheeks and I pray Spencer doesn't notice.

"How am I doing, Ari?"

"G-great," I croak. "You're perfect, don't move."

Spencer nods curtly, her smile still prominent on those perfect lips of hers.

Just as I draw Spencer's head and start to work on her eyes, switching to a much smaller brush, she cries, "Wait!" and I almost drop my brush.

"What?"

"My nose itches."

"So scratch it."

"I can't, I don't want to move."

I sigh and rise from my seat. My heartbeat is louder than a thousand bombs going off all at once and as I near her. Spencer doesn't move and I wonder how fast her blood is racing through her veins. I wonder if her breath caught in her throat like mine has.

When I bend down so I'm eye level with Spencer, I can count every line on her lips and I'm more desperate than ever to kiss her. I lightly scratch her nose and she giggles.

"Is that better?"

"I - yeah. Well, um, will you scratch under my left breast? I think I have dry skin."

I freeze but nod numbly. My hand barely brushes the top of her breast as I reach the spot Spencer pointed out. Her skin is smooth under my fingertips and Spencer sighs.

"D-does anywhere else itch?"

"..My inner thigh, the right one."

"Oh. Okay..." My hand travels down Spencer's body and I purposely keep the pads of my fingertips pressed into Spencer's skin. When I reach her thighs, I ghost over it a bit teasingly before putting my sharp nails to soft flesh. "Better now?"

"Y-yes."

Spencer's voice just cracked and I feel a sliver of smug satisfaction.

_Maybe Spencer likes me more than she's willing to admit. _I move back to my seat wordlessly and finish the painting. Hues of black, of purples, of reds. Brown for Spencer's gorgeous eyes. Thin pencil marks for the lines in hair. I decide to paint her hair in a more layered fashion and hope that she'll likes it.

It takes another two hours for the painting to be completely finish and Spencer immediately stands up and starts to stretch. I'm focused on staring at her that I don't notice I've knocked over the cup of paint I'd set on the easel until I feel it on my feet.

I shriek and nearly jump into Spencer, sending us crashing to the couch. She's caught between me and her couch and my arms are looped around her bare waist. Our eyes lock and I feel my pulse slow down. Time slows down and my eyes unconsciously fall to her lips.

Spencer lets out a nervous chuckle and eases her off of me, scurrying into her robe. I don't know if I should be relieved or disappointed, but I do know that my heart breaks just a little more.

"I - do you want to see your painting?"

"Of course I do."

I link our fingers together and drag her over to the painting. I've never felt more nervous before about someone judging my work. Spencer is quiet and my stomach twists, my heart tearing. "Is it okay? I'm sorry if it's not any good. I tried."

Spencer brings a hand to her mouth and she steps closer. She's staring at my painting with awe and my heart lifts.

"Aria," Spencer pulls back her shaking hand, "it's breathtaking. Is this really how you see me?"

I rock back and forth on my heels and nod mutely.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you so much. Can I keep it?"

"Of course!"

Spencer grins and wraps me up in a hug. "You're so talented."

My face presses into her chest and I sigh happily. _She likes my painting. She really likes it. _

"T-thanks."

Spencer breaks the hug and glances down at her hug. I can see her smile slowly faltering. "Fuck," she curses. "Aria!"

"I - I'm sorry!"

Spencer exhales. "It's fine, it's fine. Go get into pajamas and I'll clean up. We'll settle down and watch a movie."

"Okay." I don't need to be told twice and I rush to the bathroom, snatching up my bag on the way. After I brush my teeth, wash my face and change into black shorts and a purple tank top, I make my way back to Spencer's room. Spencer already has a movie playing and she's only wearing an oversized, cheetah-print T-shirt.

"There are you are, Bumble Bee."

I love hearing that nickname. It makes me smile every time. I flip off her light and crawl into bed next to her.

"I'm sorry about your carpet."

"It's fine, Ar, I cleaned it up. It's gone."

I feel a pair of arms slide around my waist. Spencer tugs me closer and I stop breathing.

"You did an amazing job with the painting." Her voice in my ear turns my body to rubber and I can't even thank her.

A few seconds slip by as I listen to Spencer's calm breathing.

"Aria?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really glad we're friends."

The word is like a slap to the face. Friends. That's right, that's all we'll ever be. I don't say anything and soon, Spencer falls asleep. Her breathing is slow and steady and I turn around carefully in her arms so I don't wake her up.

Spencer has a small smile on her lips. She's so peaceful looking and I have to snuggle closer to her. For a few minutes I just watch Spencer sleep and pretend that we're lying down together after a romantic night out on the town. Lying to myself is better than facing the cold truth of reality - I will always be just a friend to Spencer Jill Hastings.

It takes all of my courage to press my lips to Spencer's cheek, a little bit closer to her mouth.

"I love you, Spencer," I say quietly. And then I bury my face into her neck and try to memorize the every curve of her body until sleep consumes me.

* * *

:P Thoughts? What do guys think will happen next? Please review! Up next will be another chapter of _Demons, _so be on the lookout!

3


End file.
